


Keep Telling Everyone About Me

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a comment for keenoled@LJ, who said, when we were delightedly watching Pete's crush on John Mayer manifest itself: <i>Aw, Patrick is probably nurturing an equally huge crush on JM. Uh, like, from a fellow-competent-practitioner-of-music-point of view of course. And slightly less publicly. :)</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep Telling Everyone About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a comment for keenoled@LJ, who said, when we were delightedly watching Pete's crush on John Mayer manifest itself: _Aw, Patrick is probably nurturing an equally huge crush on JM. Uh, like, from a fellow-competent-practitioner-of-music-point of view of course. And slightly less publicly. :)_

When Pete fixated on someone, he _fixated_. He latched onto them, onto the idea of them, their entirety as a human being, and just accepted them whole-heartedly. _Maybe that's why he makes such a good businessman_ , Patrick thought as he watched Pete across the crowded room, his arms folded and nodding in his rapid way as John Mayer bent close to him, lips moving around a crooked smile. _He makes people feel like he really wants to hear from them_.

He ran this last through his brain and snorted a little in his drink, causing Jon to look at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head, and Jon went back to arguing quietly with Ryan about the rudiments of proper bus etiquette. The party was surprisingly low-keyed, mainly because Pete hadn't started his DJ duties as yet, and Patrick stared as Pete brushed the long fringe of straightened hair out of his eyes, grinning up at John, who was standing much closer than before. Pete jabbed him playfully in the ribs; John held onto his side and composed his face into a mask of mock-distress, they both kind of _giggled_ , and it hit Patrick, the way a hammer might hit a nail, that they looked like as if they were _flirting_.

Well; that shouldn't have come as such a huge surprise. Pete had been waxing eloquent about John Mayer for about a week or two now.

"Patrick," he would say, popping his earbuds into Patrick's ears and screwing them in with much enthusiasm. "Listen to this. John fucking Mayer. Can you imagine if we did a show, or a song together? I would come onstage. Right there."

"As opposed to your normal orgasmic behaviour?" Patrick had snapped, but he'd listened, because it was John fucking Mayer.

Or, "Patrick, hey, look at what John Mayer wrote in his blog," because Pete never said 'John', it was always _John Mayer_ , "this dude writes such great stuff, I feel like starting up another blog and just copying all he writes. I'd call it... 'A Boy on a Boy'."

"Pete, innuendos are supposed to be subtle," was all Patrick had replied, but he had read the blog, because it was John Mayer; and so, while Pete's massive crush on John Mayer was solidifying in a huge universe of mutual adoration, Patrick had developed a crush by proxy. Not that he couldn't help it. He couldn't be faulted if John Mayer was kind of cool.

"Patrick," Pete said right against his cheek, and Patrick started, his drink sloshing out of his clear plastic cup and splashing all over John Mayer's shoes. Apparently, Pete had just taught John that particular trick of sneaking up on Patrick when he was deep in thought. "Yeah, this is John Mayer. And I think you got some kind of virgin daiquiri in his socks, I dunno. Did he, John?"

"Yeah, no, it's cool." John smiled as Patrick gave Pete a well-practiced glare, and wiped his hand quickly on his jeans before holding it out. John took it in both his hands, shaking it solemnly even as his dark eyes twinkled. "I don't know how to thank you, man, my toes were pretty hot."

Patrick exhaled slowly through his nose before starting to laugh a little as John continued to shake his hand. "Maybe you could get a song out of this," he suggested with a smile.

"Of course," John said, releasing his hand. "Dude, you know already: Everything is fodder for lyrics. I'm writing songs in my head right now, even as we speak."

Patrick couldn't help laughing again, tugging at the lapels of the jacket he was wearing over his t-shirt. "Really? You know what, me too."

"What did I tell you," Pete interrupted. "John Mayer, awesome guy, meet Patrick Stump, awesome guy."

"It's like a little conglomerate of awesome over here," John confided. "I vote we get name-tags. And have meetings."

Patrick kept laughing, and felt the crush kind of treble in size.


End file.
